seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Liggliluff
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tiburina page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 23:28, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Protecting pages Hi there, Is there any way we can get some pages on this wiki protected? I don't like people making changes to pages that are not officially confirmed, which can be quite hard when I don't have the full series (with English voices) on hand to cross-reference. Yeonchi (talk) 10:54, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Which pages are you thinking of? :— Liggliluff http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 18:01, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, for starters, I would like the Sea Princesses page to be protected. As you know, it's easy for people to make stuff up about niche cartoons like this without sourcing where they got their information from. I haven't been able to get any other English dubbed episodes for about a year now, so until I eventually do, I don't want people to randomly assume things that aren't true. ::Yeonchi (talk) 22:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Hey again, thanks for protecting the page. Could you do me a favour and keep an eye on it? If Bobby Innes Woodbridge edits the page again without proof that Sea Princesses was broadcast in the UK, would you mind blocking him for me? Thanks! :::Yeonchi (talk) 02:41, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hi again! Bobby's done it now. Could you block him and tell me when you're done? ::::Yeonchi (talk) 13:11, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::I can see him not taking this seriously at all, and refuses to answer the question. The page is completely locked temporarily now, and I've asked the person to provide sources on the talk page. Then we can discuss the sources. :::::— Liggliluff http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:44, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Requesting adminship Hi there, I've decided to return to the wiki after a year-or-two hiatus from a lack of episodes on TV or online. This time, however, I would like to be an admin on the wiki because I want to take a harder stance on false information and vandalism while also gradually expanding the content on the wiki now that more and more episodes of Sea Princesses are becoming available online. Would that be okay with you? Yeonchi (talk) 00:48, June 1, 2018 (UTC) : Hi again Liggliluff, : Just wondering if you've read my message and if you have, could you reply as soon as possible? Thanks! : Yeonchi (talk) 09:28, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I like the sound of more episodes being available online. Where do you find these? ::I also gave you the administrator right. ::— Liggliluff http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 08:42, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thanks for that. The new episodes are on the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel here . I'll explain more in my latest blog post. :::Yeonchi (talk) 10:42, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::It is great that you've made backups on your cloud drive, as YouTube applies compression. But are these the raw files, or close as possible to the raw files, without any re-encoding applied? What I'm curious about is why the intro and credit sequences are missing, and why there's a Mr Bean logo at the end? ::::— Liggliluff http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 10:35, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I downloaded the episodes from the Mr Bean and Friends channel - he split each Amazon Prime episode into two separate episodes (they were originally broadcast in half-hour timeslots on Channel 7 in Australia way back when), trimmed off the intro and credits and added his own endcard to the end. I would have ripped the episodes straight from Amazon Prime myself, but I didn't want to bother doing that. The channel was pretty much the next best thing that was available for free. :::::Yeonchi (talk) 11:42, June 14, 2018 (UTC)